Burning Desires: Through the Darkness
by sweetsorrowthroughEternity
Summary: Ren's life has been turned upside down, and he can't cope any longer. He tries to end it all, but someone unexpected comes to his rescue. HaoxRen, Attempted Suicide, future lemon. You've been warned!


**Sorrowful Seraphim:** The Second Story to the Burning Desire series. Here it is. It's HaoxRen, and it's pretty angsty, until about the end, where there's a lemon.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shaman King

**Warnings:** Blood, Suicidal Actions, Attempted Suicide, and Language!

* * *

He was going to do it this time. There would be no more turning back. This was where his life and his suffering would finally end.

Ren stood on the balcony of his apartment, 32 stories up. He had finally conquered the fear he'd held for so long about this decision, his decision to take his life.

He thought back to just a year ago, at Yoh's 21st birthday party. After the tournament, where Yoh had been pronounced Shaman King, everyone had kept their promise to stay in touch, and this was a great occasion, for Anna and Yoh's wedding date was set for two months from that day.

Everything had been perfect, just as it had been since the tournament. Ren had chosen that night to finally reveal his feelings to Horo. He knew Horo felt the same way about him… or so he thought. When Horo arrived at the party, Ren was horrified to find him with some whore of a woman, who he started making out with right in the middle of eating the cake.

Ren was devastated. He hated Horo. Then he found out about Yoh. Yoh had told him that he'd known the whole time. He knew Ren loved Horo, and he also knew Horo had a girlfriend; he just hadn't informed Ren of this.

Ren had fled the party in a blind rage, and hadn't spoken to any of his friends since. His whole life had fallen apart in that one night and Ren couldn't stand it anymore.

He walked into the bathroom, taking a razor and thinly slicing the sensitive skin on his arm. That's when he had an even better idea. He sauntered over to a desk and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, blood streaming down his arm.

Ren wrote for almost an hour, all of his feelings, all of his hatred, and all of his sorrow. In the morning the cleaning maid would find him. He pitied her, but that wouldn't stop him. He had his note, and he would make sure his so called friends knew it was their fault and felt the effects of their actions coming back to them.

He sat the note on the counter, and took up the razor again. This time he cut deeper into his arm, watching his blood pour heavily to the floor. He ignored the stinging pain shooting through his body as he sliced into his thighs.

He placed the razor to his cheek and closed his eyes, ripping the razor through the soft skin. He whimpered, but didn't stop. He let the small razor drop, and picked up a chopping knife instead.

He swiped the knife the knife less than inch from his head, and watched as most of hair fall to the floor, the rest of billowing downward to rest just behind his ears. He smiled a dead glare at his work, and continued cutting with the sharper and more painful knife.

Once he began to feel faint, he decided to end it. He took the knife and swiftly slit his wrist, wincing at the pain. He proceeded to his other wrist, and with tears streaming from his eyes, cut through it deeply.

Ren let the knife fall to floor, the blood streaming from his wounds. The feeling of lightheadedness overwhelmed him and he let his body fall to the floor, relaxing his muscles and letting the darkness overtake him.

:""""""":Three Weeks Later:""""""":

As the drowsy feeling that clouded his senses abated, Ren opened his eyes. _Wait! No, this can't be! I should be dead!_ Ren screamed to himself. He moved his arms, half expecting to be strapped down, but found surprisingly that he wasn't.

He looked around and realized he wasn't in a hospital, nor was he in his house. It wasn't the Asakura home either. It looked like some luxurious cabin-type room, and as he peered around, noticing the trees showing through the window. No. He wasn't anywhere near Tokyo either. There were no trees in Tokyo.

Suddenly he heard someone walking up what sounded like stairs and heading toward the closed door to the room he was in. The aura around the approaching person felt strangely familiar to him.

It wasn't until then that Ren realized he was naked. He pulled the heavy blankets tight around him as he sat up, and at that moment, the door opened. Ren didn't immediately recognize the person that had just entered the room, until he spoke.

"Ah, you're awake Ren. I was beginning to think you would never awaken." Hao. Hao Asakura was standing in the doorway, his waist-length hair tied back, leaving his bangs billowing over his face.

Ren was stunned. He'd always thought Hao had died after the final battle, but apparently he hadn't. "So, if you wish, you can get dressed and come down for some breakfast." Ren was completely confused, and he definitely wasn't getting dressed in front of Hao.

"I don't understand. Why? Why would you save me?" Ren asked frantically. "I wanted to die, they were supposed to get what was coming to them…and…"

Somehow Hao had managed to whisk over to the bed and sit beside Ren, placing his fingers over Ren's lips. Ren immediately became quiet.

"They do think your dead Ren. I burnt your apartment down, and when the police investigated, they found the note 'mysteriously' untouched by the flames, and all of your blood. They think your body was completely burned." He paused to survey Ren's confusion. "So don't worry, they did get what was coming to them. I'm just sorry your body had to be so damaged."

He began to softly caress Ren's cheek, and Ren unconsciously found himself leaning into the action. He immediately pulled himself away, only to be taken in by Hao's warm embrace. _What's he doing? Why…?_

"Shush, Ren. Calm your mind." Hao cooed into Ren's ear, slowly rocking him back and forth. Ren couldn't resist closing his eyes and resting his head on Hao's shoulder. "Just let me shelter you, Ren. Let me keep you away from them."

If it had been a year ago, Ren would have been feverishly fighting Hao with all his might, but things had changed. He began to cry, and leaned further into Hao's embrace.

Hao was surprised. He hadn't expected Ren to be this way. If he hadn't by chance been passing by underneath the apartment, and heard Ren's thoughts, Ren would be long dead.

His brother and that Ainu bastard would pay, but for now, Ren needed him. He didn't feel like explaining everything to Ren, and hoped he wouldn't ask, but if he did, Hao guessed he could trust him, seeing as he was against all of his "friends" now.

But all of that would have to wait, for Ren's wounds, as well as his mental stability needed to heal quite a bit. Soon, they would regret what they'd done, and Hao would laugh at them, because Ren would be the one who struck them down, and Hao would do nothing but smile as he watched them die.

* * *

**Sorrowful Seraphim:** Okay, I was not expecting this to be a multi-chapter story, but it looks like it might turn out to be 2 or 3 chapters. 


End file.
